A printing apparatus known in the art includes: an imaging device that takes an image; and an image processor that processes the taken image. Such a printing apparatus performs inspection for print defect, poor appearance such as stain, and the like, and changes print condition on the basis of the results of the inspection, thereby improving printing accuracy.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an image processor having printing misalignment value measurement means that measures a misalignment value with respect to a set position of a printing misalignment inspection mark that has been printed on an object. According to Patent Literature 1, a printing misalignment inspection mark is printed on an object such as a can, and the position of the printing misalignment inspection mark that has actually been printed is detected, whereby registration is performed.